1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic publishing system that is able to automatically, electronically distribute copyrighted objects, provide deterrents to unauthorized use of such objects, collect copyright royalty fees for use of such objects, and track and encourage possession/redistribution of such objects, while allowing access to the contents of the redistributed objects only if appropriate copyright royalties are paid for same.
2. Description of Related Art
Methodologies and systems exist to protect software and documents (i.e., computer data that may be subject to copyright restrictions) from unauthorized distribution. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,070 issued to Schull discloses a method for encouraging the purchase of executable and non-executable software. The disclosed methods entail the generation of several user-identification codes that are forwarded to a server system (i.e., distribution system maintained by the owner of the program to be purchased) to transact a purchase of a program. In particular, central to this patent is the generation of a hardware-based target identification code that must match the code generated for the purchased program. In other words, this system relies upon the user's specific hardware environment to generate a password code. Disadvantageously, programs purchased in a particular hardware environment cannot be distributed to other users to obtain rights for same. Thus, while this system requires the purchase of a document or program before use, this system fails to account for the reality that documents and programs are quite often distributed among users, and thus, copyright owners and program owners cannot realize additional revenues through user-to-user distribution. Similarly, U.S. Pat Nos. 4,796,220 issued to Wolfe, 4,688,169 issued to Joshi and 5,113,518 issued to Durst, Jr. et al. each prevent unauthorized distribution by tying a purchased program to a particular hardware environment, and thus, these patents also suffer from the aforesaid disadvantages.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,476 issued to Waite et al. discloses a system and method for activating various programs at remote computer locations. This system operates by initially providing a user (i.e., remote computer) with a portion of a program, e.g., a program with key functionality pieces not provided. If that users wishes to obtain the full program, an electronic transaction is required whereby the program's owner supplies the missing pieces, and the user completes a financial transaction. The owner also encodes the program with a tamperproof overlay upon completion of the transfer, thereby preventing further distribution of the program to other users. Thus, this system, in effect, discourages distribution of programs and documents. Moreover, the reality for program distributors is that users quite often find ways around "tamperproof" distribution, and such is indeed a dilemma for software makers worldwide. Thus, this system has dubious value for software owners because users can easily circumvent the security measures installed into the software.
It is apparent the prior art systems and methodologies have failed to account for the reality of electronic object distribution because such systems and methods are premised on preventing distribution, which is exactly what program/document owners want to encourage. Moreover, prior art systems that require specific hardware to access a purchased program/document ignore the reality that users often have several computer systems, which may include several different hardware platforms, and such a user should be permitted to transport a validly purchased object to a variety of hardware platforms.